References to the Life Divine
Project Outline To identify references to Sri Aurobindo's Life Divine in other books and references on Philosophy, Spirituality, etc. and to prepare a list of references and quotes about Life Divine that establish its authenticity and philosophical importance,including also book reviews in major western newspapers and other sources. Research Information The references: Books: #Donnelly Morwenna, (1956). Founding the Life Divine: An Introduction to the Integral Yoga of Sri Aurobindo . Hawthorn Books # Louis Thomas O'Neil, (1979). Towards the Life Divine: Sri Aurobindo's Vision. Manohar # Roque Ferriols, (1966). The "psychic Entity" in Aurobindo's The Life Divine. Ateneo de Manila University # V. P. Varma. The Political Philosophy of Sri Aurobindo # Ambalal Balkrishna Purani. (1966). Sri Aurobindo: Some Aspects of His Vision. Bharatiya Vidya Bhavan # R. Baine Harris. Neoplatonism and Indian Thought. Brock University # Diané Collinson, Kathryn Plant & Robert Wilkinson. Fifty Eastern Thinkers # Basant Kumar Lal. Contemporary Indian Philosophy # Debi Prasad Chattopadhyaya. (1976). History, Society, and Polity: Integral Sociology of Sri Aurobindo . Macmillan Co. of India # Michael Daniels. (2005). Shadow, Self, Spirit: Essays in Transpersonal Psychology. Imprint Academic # Joseph Vrinte. (1996). The Quest for the Inner Man: Transpersonal Psychotheraphy and Integral Sadhana. Motilal Banarsidass Publ # M. P. Pandit. Introducing the Life Divine Quotes about Life Divine # But real knowledge Knowledge doubled with Power—waits "seated beyond mind and intellectual reasoning, throned...in the luminous vast of illimitable self-vision ." M.K. Naik. Perspectives on Indian Prose in English. Ch 7, Page 112 # Thus Sri Aurobindo holds the Upanisadic view that the universe comes out of Brahman. "From Delight all these beings are born, by Delight they exist and grow, to Delight they return." Ram Shankar Misra & Ramacandra Misra. The Integral Advaitism of Sri Aurobindo #''Ram Shankar Misra & Ramacandra Misra. The Integral Advaitism of Sri Aurobindo. page 63 Ch: The Logic of the Infinite'' # "All evolution is in essence a heightening of the...into life, from life into mind, from the mind into the spirit." V. P. Varma. The Political Philosophy of Sri Aurobindo # "If it be true," he says, "that Spirit is involved in Matter and apparent Nature is secret God, then the manifestation of ..." Hindu Spirituality I, edited by Bithika Mukerji # "The world-existence is the ecstatic dance of Shiva, which multiplies the body of God numberlessly to the view." Alvin Boyd Kuhn. India's True Voice Scholarly articles: 1. Concepts of Space, Time, and Consciousness in Ancient India. Subhash Kak, Department of Electrical & Computer Engineering, Louisiana State University Baton Rouge, LA 70803-5901; http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/physics/pdf/9903/9903010v2.pdf Blogs: # The Yoga of Self-Perfection and the Triple Transformation, by Richard Hartz: http://www.sciy.org/blog/_archives/2007/8/5/3140417.html # In the view of the old Indian physicists; http://feelphilosophy.blogspot.com/2007/10/in-view-of-old-indian-physicists.html # The New Veda of Divine Life http://savitrieralearningforum.blogspot.com/2007/09/new-veda-of-divine-life.html # Spiritual reading list -- new and improved http://hinessight.blogs.com/church_of_the_churchless/2007/09/spiritual-readi.html Websites: # Sri Aurobindo on The Life Divine: http://www.tamilnation.org/aurobindo/divine.htm # http://www.britannica.com/eb/topic-340112/The-Life-Divine # http://www.greatchange.org/ov-aurobindo,human_cycle,life_divine.html Journals: 1. Indirect reference in SPIRITUALITY TODAY Fall 1982, Vol. 34, No. 3, pp, Donald Goergen: Current Trends: Recent Studies of Pierre Teilhard de Chardin http://www.spiritualitytoday.org/spir2day/823436goergen.html#2 News: 1. http://www.hindu.com/op/2004/08/10/stories/2004081000231500.htm Category: Research Article